


Mutual Interest: Lenore/Male Sith Lord Reader

by DarthCystrial



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthCystrial/pseuds/DarthCystrial
Summary: After a successful experiment. A Sith lord is thrown into another dimension. One of Vampires, monsters, magic, and Belmonts. There, he forges an alliance with a certain Vampire. How will this alliance grow? Spoilers for season 3 of Castlevania#1 in Sith 7/25/20Long time #1 in Konami (Wattpad Categories)
Relationships: Lenore (Castlevania)/Reader Lenore/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Not a window, a door

**Imperial research Space station 15, Edge of the Unknown Regions, 2 years after the battle of Jakku**

An armored figure stood at the observation room as the scientists toiled away at their screens, buttons, and dials. After two years of overseeing project: Arrowhelm, and a trip to the catacombs of a Sith temple on Morriband, the figure had procured a Sith Holocron. It was to power the generator. (The Reader wears the the Darth Starkiller armor but the visor is red and the armor is black)

Two years have passed since the Empire's official surrender after the battle of Jakku, ending the Galactic Civil War. Three years since the destruction of the second Death Star, leading to the deaths of Darth Vader and the figure's mentor Emperor Palpatine. The man who taught him the ways of the force and how to circumvent his affliction. After their deaths, he had received a transmission from the Emperor via a red-clad sentinel droid.

Palpatine had ordered him to jump into hyperspace on the coordinates provided by the droid. After jumping out of hyperspace, he found nothing but derelict space, except a small space station. The figure docked at the station and was quickly meet by the staff, scientists and 7 Stormtroopers. They informed him that they had also received word from a sentinel droid, detailing how someone new had been sent to aid them in a new project. A project to build a machine capable of opening a window to other dimensions. (The machine looks like the portal opener the Soviets had in the first episode of Stranger Things season 3)

" My lord. " The chief scientist began. " We are ready to begin trial. "

" Good. " The figure said. His voice covered by a scratchy and electronic voice by his helmet.

The lead scientist signaled the chem suited researchers below to begin. They plugged the Sith Holocron into the back of the machine. The machine was facing a blank wall. Its red glow emanating through every corner. A beam blasted from the large muzzle. It hit the wall and shook the room. Most of the scientists in the room fled.

" My lord! " The chief scientist shouted. " The window is unstable! We need to deactivate it! " He ran to the console just to be thrown to the other side of the room by an unseen force. He got up to see the figure doing a C gesture with hand. The chief scientist grasped at throat then was released.

" Keep it open. " The figure said. " Or I will drain you. "

" Yes my Lord. " The chief scientist replied. The figure nodded left. He pried open the observation room door and watched as the window began to form. Multiple images began flashing through. Images of other worlds. His eyes transfixed on one world. A snowy forest up in some mountains.

" Interesting. " The figure muttered. He looked to the chief scientist whose face had a look of triumph. But, he wasn't looking at the window but the now sparking machine. He got on the intercom. " Sorry my Lord. " The chief scientist said. " Emperor's orders. You're no longer needed in this dimension. " He turned the power intake dial to maximum power and the gravitational settings to zero The figure backed away began to levitate as the window began to grow larger.

" No! " The figure shouted as he was sucked through the doorway. The figure came through the other side and immediately collided with a tree.

" Argh! " The figure shouted in rage as he drew his lightsaber and sliced through the tree in one slash. The figure deactivated his lightsaber. He found a path and began towards the castle in the distance.

His suit heating the air entering it. The figure kept his hand near his saber as he continued on.


	2. The Sister of Styria

The figure continued shuffling through the snow as he got closer and closer to the castle that was at the very top of the mountain. The night was young. He must've entered this dimension early in the night. His plan was to access the inhabitants and get some idea of what he was dealing with in this new dimension. What technology existed here? What is the geography of this world? Are any other worlds even habitable or advanced? " So many questions. " He thought.

The figure tried to reach out with the force to no avail. The only force he felt was around himself. Either there were no force sensitives around or there was no force at all. He focused his negative emotions to his fingertips, with only a tiny spark as a result. His affliction was catching up to him. " Dammit! " The figure thought. " My connection must be weakened by the length between dimensions. Will need to meditate to heal my connection. The affliction must a contribution to this. "

The figure continued the trek until the main door was only 40 feet away. He noticed people in white armor staring back at him from the battlements. What appeared to be crossbows in their hands. The main door slowly opened as 4 of them came at and drew swords. They appeared to be humanoid in nature but too pale. The figure emptied his throat and began. " Greetings fellow humanoids! I am Darth Cystrial of the Sith Order but you may address me as Lord. I am new in this land and unfortunately in need of residence. If you could please I would be tremendously grateful. In a gesture of goodwill, I relinquish my weapon. " Cystrial said. He took out his lightsaber and threw it to the nearest soldier. He caught it and eyed it wearily. " Don't point it at your face. " Cystrial warned. (Just in case you've forgotten what his lightsaber looks like, it's in the picture of the reader's armor on the first page.)

The four moved closer to Cystrial, swords drawn. The Sith sighed. " So much for diplomacy. " He reached out to his lightsaber with the use of the force and flicked his finger. Before the soldier could react, the hilt of Cystrial's lightsaber ejected a circular piece thus completing the disc. Two blades activated and spun around the rails of the disc, decapitating the soldier. At least smaller force acts like moving things were possible for the time being. The other three backed away as the spinning blade came to Cystrial who caught it just in time. He pressed a button on the hilt, half of the disk retracted back into the hilt, which turned off the second blade, thus putting the saber into crescent mode. " Unfortunate. Well, extra practice is always adequate. " He said. The Dark Lord charged towards the three. The first one assumed a defensive stance and attempted to block his saber with his sword. The lightsaber cut through his sword like butter. Cystrial's blade separated the soldier's body from his legs with a vertical upward slash. Now having a closer look with them, Cystrial wondered what type of humanoid has fangs. The other two retreated.

" What are yo--- " Cystrial thought before he looked up and saw an incoming attack. He back flipped out of the way as a someone large jumped from the battlements and ground pounded. The Sith cursed himself for not sensing it beforehand. " Why have you trespassed here? " The woman asked. She had long black hair and light blue skin. She wore a tattered blue cloak under a white shirt and black pants. " Apologies. " Cystrial said. " I am lost. I wouldn't have slaughtered your men if they hadn't attacked me instead of delivering the news that you have a visitor. " The Woman looked to the two butchered soldiers, then to him. " You still killed soldiers of Styria. You are an enemy. Her response got a eye roll and a sigh from the Sith Lord. Luckily, the helmet concealed the eye roll. " If I was your enemy, theoretically. Wouldn't I have pursued and skewered the other two instead of letting them go? " Cystrial asked.

The Woman stared at him with an enraged face, then loosened. " I understand. And you are? " Cystrial deactivated his lightsaber and attached it back to his belt. " Lord Cystrial of the Sith Order, at your service. " He did a small bow.

" I am Striga, member of the Council of Sisters. We rule Styria, the land you have found yourself in. Welcome.

" Thank you. " Cystrial replied. Striga then gestured the soldiers above. The main door opened and Sith walked through taking in the courtyard. He had been in and seen castles before but this was different. Castles where he was from were made to show how much Royals would invest in architectural technology. Unless you were Vader of course. Vader's castle was mainly a torture chamber for Jedi and a way to focus the Dark Side in a building. This castle was nothing but a display of art and design. " This is a beautiful place. " Cystrial said. Striga was following closely behind him. " It is. Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to see much more. " Striga said. " I beg your pard--- " The Sith began before Striga grabbed his head and smashed it into the nearest wall. Cystrial cursed himself for not sensing it beforehand. Those were his last thoughts before losing consciousness.


	3. Second Visit

Sleep was a privilege (YN) rarely had. His suit made lying down extremely uncomfortable, and taking it off was death by his affliction unless he was in a bacta tank. Daily meditation for an hour and a half made up for a full night's sleep. The Sith longed to sleep. To be able to lay down on a bed without having to worry about the syringes puncturing your flesh shifting out of place and causing pain. Pain was necessary, it was one of the emotions that fed the Dark Side. (YN) could survive without it for around 20 minutes if he focused all his power into sustaining himself.

The Sith went into a criss-cross position and began. He felt the force around him. It was an odd feeling to only feel it around you. (YN) began to sense the presences around him. All the fanged humanoids seemed to be asleep. Why? Why were they asleep during the day? " I'll ask Lenore when she comes tonight. " (YN) thought. He still hadn't decided how he felt about her. Lenore had an aura around her that he had never sensed or felt before. An aura unlike his. (YN)'s aura, like other Sith Lords, made others feel cold and afraid around him, not that he needed it to inspire fear.

After his meditation, he felt more of the force. He would soon be in full power within a few days. (YN) leaned against the wall and waited. He heard footsteps and sensed her presence. Lenore sat in the chair facing his cell. Her arms legs were crossed her relaxed into the chair. " Hi, (YN). " She said. " I hope you're well. Are you ready? " (YN) nodded. " Yes. " He said. " Alright, then. Can you tell me about your world? " Lenore asked.

" I come from an alternate dimension or world. Where I'm from, there is technology 100 times more advanced than here. Millions of planets. Perhaps trillions of different life forms, and countless numbers of those life forms. "

" Interesting, and what of your magic? Lenore giggled. Your demonstration really has scared our guards. There's a reason you're in one of the most isolated dungeons in the castle.

(YN) chuckled. " The force, it's a energy that surrounds all living things. It well, only surrounds me in this world. People that are born with a stronger connection to it than the ordinary are considered force-sensitive. They are able to use the force and the many abilities that come with it. Like my mentor once said, " The force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be, unnatural. "

" So the force is like God in a way? "

" No. Gods are fully sentient, the force is semi-sentient. The force only wants balance in our world. It is willing to help both good and evil to bring said balance. "

Lenore smiled " Thank you, (YN). You can ask your question now. "

" What are you? I've never seen humanoids like you and the others. "

" We're vampires. We live forever but have to drink human blood in exchange. Sunlight burns us to a crisp so we sleep, hidden away in the daytime. "

" Who's the leader here? "

" Carmilla is queen. But, we rule as a courtet. You haven't met her and Morana. Carmilla is out away. She left to represent Styria on a vampire war court. I'll explain the details of it later if you'd like. "

" Sure. "

" Do vampires exist in your word? "

" Not exactly. In a way, I could be called a vampire. "

Lenore raised an eyebrow. " How? "

" I'm a wound in the force, a rare case of abomination. When I was born, my force sensitivity was beyond the capacity for my body to handle. I had to drain the essence of people to keep living or my body would fail. My mentor, Emperor Palpatine, found me after there was an accident. He took me in and taught me the ways of the force and gave me this suit. I served him in exchange. This suit culls the affliction to a extent, draining people is still needed at least twice a week. "

" I'm sorry to hear that. " (YN) studied her voice, it both soft and tactical.

" There is something I wanted to ask of you. " Lenore said. " What is it you want? I know you need information but that's necessary. "

(YN) looked down. " I don't know what I want. " He replied. " I'm still trying to understand why my mentor sent me here. "

" I understand, (YN). " Lenore said. (YN) internally questioned himself on why Lenore was acting this way. She began twiddling with her thumbs and her pale face slightly reddened.   
" So I was wondering. If, I could see you without your helmet. " She said. (YN) stumbled onto his wording. No one had never asked him that before.

" I don't think it's something you want to see. " (YN) stumbled out. Lenore took a key and unlocked the cell door. She then sat down in front of him. " But I do. " Lenore said sadly. " I want to be able to trust you. You can't hide behind a mask in diplomacy. "

" Fine. " (YN) said. " I can't guarantee you'll like it. " He began to press small buttons on the side of his helmet. (YN) felt a hand on his left glove. He looked up stared into Lenore's eyes. " If it makes you uncomfortable, I could do it for you. " (YN) nodded, lost for words. Her hand guided his back to his lap. She felt the lower sides of the helmet and found the buttons and pressed them.

Air hissed as she slowly lifted the helmet. Lenore placed the helmet beside him. Their eyes met. (YN)'s contorted Sith eyes back at her. His face was pale and slightly skeletal. A side effect of all nutrients in his body being utilized to sustain him. She moved her hand cupped his cheek. " Your, prettier than I thought. " She whispered. (YN) chuckled. " What were you thinking? " He asked. " I was thinking to either see a brutally scared face or most of it burned off. "  
(YN) smiled. " Your lucky I'm not Lord Vader. "

Lenore smiled and exited the cell. " We can continue tomorrow. Sweet dreams, (YN). " If only I could sleep. " (YN) murmured as she left. He had felt something inside him when Lenore was close to him. A feeling long lost, warmth in her cold.


	4. Walk and Talk

(YN) had just finished his meditation for the day. It had been two days since the Lenore took off his helmet. She continued visiting him and conversing. The two talked about the recent events that had occurred in their worlds. Lenore explained to him that the Vampire race was divided and in chaos after Dracula, their temporary leader, led an unpractical war on all of humanity and then got himself killed by his son, a magician, and a vampire hunter from a disgraced family. (YN) talked about how the Empire he served, ruled the galaxy for a good 20 something years before terrible planning and decisions caused its defeat by the hands of an insignificant rebellion. He had begun to feel more comfortable with her presence. No one had seen his face in years. Not even Palpatine asked him to remove it. That built a new measure of trust in (YN)'s eye. 

His wonderd why he was sent here in this dimension. What was Palpatine's plan? It angered him that he didn't know. He had mixed feelings about Palpatine. (YN) was grateful that Palpatine had trained him and given him the suit to hold back the affliction in exchange for a lifetime of service. But, (YN) still had reasons to hate his mentor. Palpatine never had tried to help improve his condition except for the suit.

The Sith Lord hated the suit as Vader hated his. The difference was that (YN) never got used to it to the point where it was an extension of himself like Vader. While (YN) hated the suit, it was a necessary evil. The pain it brought him fueled his connection to the dark side. Deep down, (YN) knew the truth. Palpatine had discarded him from beyond the grave. Using him as a test subject to see if interdimensional travel was survivable.

" What am I even going to do here? " (YN) thought. He had only developed partly a plan on how he was going to live here in this world. The plan was to gain a stable footing In Styria and go from there. Gaining Lenore's trust and information was the first part. The second part was not clear at all. (YN) felt his vision in the force was clouded. He searched for a reason why only to find himself at the center of it. The Sith Lord's mind had clouded his own vision. An emotion of some sort. (YN) dwelled on it for a bit then put it to rest. He sensed the sun going down. He sat down and leaned against the wall. His helmet was off.

" Hi (YN). " Lenore greeted. Her expression was happier than usual. " Greetings Lenore. " (YN) replied. " Why so happy today? " Lenore gestured for him to come closer. (YN) gave her a questioning look then got up and walked closer to the cell bars.   
" We are going for a walk. " Lenore said. This earned a slight smile from the Sith Lord. " I've wanted to see more of the castle. " He said. Lenore unlocked the cell and opened the door for him. (YN) held his helmet under his right arm and stepped out. " No restraints? " He asked. " Why would I? " Lenore asked. " I trust you. Shall we? " She offered her right arm to him. (YN) raised an eyebrow. " Are you serious? " He asked. " Please? " Lenore asked with a cute pouty face. (YN) rolled his eyes. " Fine. " She locked arms with him as he used his free arm to slip on his helmet. They walked to the dungeon door. The guard looked surprised for obvious reasons then quickly opened the door.

(YN) looked at the courtyard. It was wide and had a large fountain/statue in the middle. His eyes then went up to the stars. " It's a beautiful night, isn't it Lord Cystrial? " The Sith was taken aback back by her use of his title but understood why. They were around others. " It certainly is. " (YN) replied. He studied her voice. It had become softer and more, enchanting. The two walked up to the balcony. (YN) admired the view of the snowy mountains in the distance. Lenore unlocked her arm from him and stood to his close side. " Are you more of a night person? " Lenore asked. The Sith turned to face her. " Yes actually. " He replied. " You can't admire the beauty of the stars in sunlight. " Lenore leaned her head into his arm. " You don't get to stargaze often? " She asked. (YN) shook his head. " No, most of the time I'm fighting up there. " He said.

The two watched the stars together in silence. (YN) coughed into his helmet. " Please not right now. " He begged himself in his thoughts. The Sith pried his helmet off and coughed much harder into his glove. " Are you alright? " Lenore asked, definitely concerned. Her eyes widened as were she saw his gloved hand, covered in blood. (YN)'s began to stumble backward and fall. Lenore quickly moved behind and caught him. (YN) was drifting in and out of consciousness. " Get help! " She shouted. The guards rushed to the balcony. Lenore grabbed the Sith's helmet and put it on his head. She followed the guards as they carried him away.


	5. Recovery

(YN)'s eyes slowly began to flutter open. His helmet was off and a damp towel was on his head. He felt a hand on his. The Sith looked to his left and see Lenore sitting in a chair beside the bed. He shifted to look at her. The armor not making it any easier. " Where am I? " (YN) muttered drowsily. He tried to get up then was softly pushed back into the bed. Lenore's face held a concerned expression. " You're in one of the guest rooms. I've been here all day and night. " She said. " And you're going to remain here until you get better. " (YN) relaxed into the bed as Lenore took the damp towel off his forehead. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand. " Much, better. " Lenore said softly. " What happened yesterday? "

(YN) winced at the thought of it. He knew deep down what had happened. The Sith's negligence to drain people had caught up to him. Ever since he had been gifted the suit, (YN) had been trying to rely on it more and more without draining people. The toll it took on him was immense. (YN) accepted it. He would rather remain weaker than Vader than succumb to his hunger like the ancient Sith Lord, Nihilus had.

" I'm not well. " (YN) said. Lenore huffed. " No wonder. How can I help? " (YN) chuckled. " Bring someone who's not undead and let me do my thing. " He said. " My affliction has finally caught me. " Lenore sighed. " We will see when I bring someone. " She said. The Vampire put her finger under his chin and moved it upward so he would look directly into her. (YN) was too weak to resist as he started into her red eyes. " I can't lose my very Sith Lord now can I? " She said teasingly. (YN) sighed. " I guess not. " Lenore patted (YN) on the head then left the room.

(YN) pondered about his fate and his life. He would have to drain someone or else he wouldn't last long. The Sith cursed Palpatine. " Why? " He thought. " Why couldn't you at least try to save me! " The Sith laughed at himself. He knew why. Palpatine was a Sith. Sith don't go out of their way to help others unless it's extremely important. Palpatine only saved Vader because he was chosen from the very beginning to be his apprentice. (YN) was just another Emperor's hand picked up along the way. Just another Sith acolyte. " Now you're attempting to make me succumb, Lenore. " (YN) thought. The thoughts on her weren't as harsh. She was trying to help him. The Sith appreciated her for it. After all, there was still a mutual interest between them.

After about 3 hours, the door opened. In came Lenore, two guards, and two little children. " Apologies for not asking for your preference. " Lenore said. " I had to improvise. " (YN) watched as the guards shoved the children down to their knees in front of the bed then leave. The Sith glared at the children then to Lenore. One was a boy and the other a girl. They wore peasant garments. Their arms tied behind their backs with rope. " You shouldn't have to watch this. " (YN) said. Lenore smiled. " But I want to. " She said. " I'm interested to see how you do it. " (YN) nodded in reply.

The children began to cry as (YN) got off the bed walked to them. " Please. " The boy begged.   
" Don't hurt my sister. " (YN) smiled at the boy. " Don't worry little one. " He said. " I'll spare you the sight of her corpse. " The Sith hovered his hand above the boy's head. Force drain was not a technique one learns. Only those whose legs are halfway through death's door were granted that ability. He stared at the now screaming boy as energy flowed from his eyes and gaping mouth to his fingertips. The boy's fingers began breaking and contorting while he spazzed out uncontrollably. When the energy stopped flowing, the boy flopped into a fetal position. His body now a mummified husk.

The girl had huddled in a corner. Her face buried in her knees. " Come to me little one. " He said. The Sith reached out to her mind and seized control of it easily. The girl crawled to him and got on her knees before him. (YN) began to drain her but stopped a quarter of the way through. His Sith eyes glowed as he steadied his breathing. " You've stopped? " Lenore said questionably. " I've been healed. " (YN) replied. " I want you to finish her. Consider it a gift for taking care of me. " Lenore's smile grew even wider. (YN) could see a slight sparkle in her eyes. " Why thank you. " Lenore said. " It was my pleasure. " She got on her knees and leaned into him, planting a kiss on his cheek. The Sith gave a slight smile in return. Surprised by what just happened. Lenore winked at him then moved to the girl. She was still in a force-induced trance. (YN) watched as she tilted her limp neck and preceded to sink her fangs into the little girl. After 9 seconds the little girl dropped.

Lenore took a handkerchief and wiped her mouth. " I've hadn't had it direct from livestock in ages. " She said. " Well, I hope you enjoyed the show. " (YN) said with a smirk. " Oh, I did. " Lenore purred. " Yours was a spectacle. " The pair got up from the floor. Lenore had the guards remove the bodies. " The room is yours. " She said. " Another gift for how fun tonight was. "  
(YN) smiled. "You're too kind. " He said. The Sith could see her cheeks redden. " Only for you. " She replied.


	6. Carmilla arrives

(YN) sat the desk in the guest room. Lenore had sent him from books a day after his recovery. They were on the geography of the world and vampire and human history. The Sith read about how pitiful the humans in this world were. They had allowed themselves to forgot years of advancement and science in favor of a simple religious life where you didn't have to think just listen to the church. He also read about vampire attributes and powers. The Sith was trying to find any information on vampire mental senses. (YN) found nothing of the sort. This hinted at the possibility that vampires could be mind probed with the force. The Sith relaxed into the chair. This explains why Lenore couldn't sense him analyzing her aura.

He internally laughed at them. These people were disgraces compared to humans of his world. A world where humans dominated the galaxy over the many alien races. The vampires seemed to be the only people making sense. They remembered everything due to their immortality. (YN) drew a connection to them and the old Techno Union. They both sat on all this technology and luxuries but only shared it when it was necessary or when they wanted to.

The Sith Lord began his meditation on top of the bed. (YN) felt his condition gnawing at his very being. Even devouring the life force of hundreds couldn't save him now. " I won't become like Nihilus. " (YN) thought. It was a fate worse than death. To be so far gone from the mortal plane, only a mask was keeping your soul among the living. (YN) sensed a new presence in the castle. One currently in a fit of rage. Lenore and Striga were with this one. They were calm but there was a hint of annoyance emanating from Lenore.

He sighed and looked into a small mirror on the desk. Some semblance of color had returned to his face ever since he drained the little boy. It pained him to remember his mummified face. The last time he had drained someone so young was when during his childhood. During the incident when he drained his entire village. The men, women, children, pets, and even the newborns. Soon the little boy's face would be forgotten like the rest of the drained ones. Another number on a list no one kept track of.

There was a knock on the door. (YN) wasn't allowed to open the door due to it being locked from outside. People only knocked to let him know they were coming in. He could've easily broken through the door or used force lightning to melt the locks. But, that would undo all the progress he had made. " Who just entered the castle? " The Sith asked as Lenore entered and sat on the desk chair. " Carmilla is finally back. " She replied happily. " I'm going to introduce you to her. " (YN) raised an eyebrow. " As a prisoner? " He asked. Lenore rolled her eyes them smiled. " As a guest who deserves some respect for his cooperation. " She answered. " Spoken like a true diplomat. " The Sith complemented. Lenore placed her hands over her heart. " Your flattery warms my undead heart. " (YN) smirked. " I hope my flattery isn't everything that makes you warm. " Lenore struggled to find an answer, her facial expressions simulating a blush. " Actually, your aura does that too. " She said Lenore got off the chair and sat on the edge of the bed.  
" Really? " (YN) asked. " My aura brings chills to those around me. " Lenore leaned closer to him. " Well, it doesn't me. " The two stared into each other's eyes until (YN) broke the silence. " We can't keep Carmilla waiting. " He said. " Of course. " Lenore responded. The two got off the bed and led the room. (YN) put on his helmet on his way out.

After a bit of walking, they stood at the door. Lenore placed her hand on his shoulder. (YN) turned to face her. " What is it? " He asked. " Try not to kill Striga and don't talk unless she or the others talk to you. " Lenore said. " I understand. " The Sith assured. Lenore opened the door. The room had a large glass round table. Surrounding it were 4 extravagant and comfy looking chairs. Two vampires sat in them. A dark-skinned vampire and Striga. The third was pouring a glass of blood. " This is Darth Cystrial of the Sith order. " Lenore introduced.

The one with the glass walked to (YN). She placed her glass on the table. " So your the one from another dimension? " The vampire asked. asked. " Yes, I am. " (YN) replied. " I take it your queen Carmilla. " She had long white hair, pale skin, and a gold, black, and red dress. " Of course. " She said. " Why aren't you bowing down to me? " This earned a slight chuckle from the Sith Lord. The helmet's voice change made it even creepier. " I only bow to one master. That is the rule of the Sith. " He said. " And I haven't found one yet. " Carmilla scoffed and turned away. " Men and their stupid religions. " She said.

The dark-skinned vampire looked to Carmilla. " We should cut him open and see what makes him tick. " She said. Striga nodded. " I'll second Morana on that. " (YN) pointed to Morana. " How about I snap your neck? " He said. Before Striga could react, she saw Morana cough out the blood she had just sipped from her glass. The dark-skinned vampire grasped at her throat as she struggled to speak. " See, choking a vampire to death is impossible due to obvious reasons. " (YN) started. " But, they still feel the excruciating pain. " Striga shot up from her chair. " Release her now! " She shouted. Her green eyes starting to glow. Lenore stood in front of him. " Let Morana go, (YN). " She said sternly. " You've made your point." The Sith nodded. He lowered his arm and eased his hand. Morana took a few deep breaths and sneered at (YN).

Carmilla was just drinking her glass, watching the whole ordeal. She motioned Striga to sit down. " It seems I underestimated you, Lord Cystrial. " She said. " You may not be another idiot after all. Leave us for today. Me and my sisters have much to discuss. " Lenore whispered bye to (YN). " One of the guards will escort you to your room. "


End file.
